


A Coupla Losers

by TridentsnWebs (orphan_account)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Peter gets hurt, Sam is worried, Spideynova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TridentsnWebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets hurt and Sam is freaking out about it and he can't quite understand why he's being so worried but he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Coupla Losers

_Pounding in his head_

The team had been out tracking the Tinkerer after Fury told them he was up to something again, when they were ambushed by Vulture, Killer Shrike, and Omega Red, trapped in a building set to be demolished later that day. They were on a time limit.

_Blood roaring in his ears_

Normally, this group of villains was no match for the team, but they were taken by surprise and hit from behind- even Ava and Danny didn't notice, and they were the most observant. 

_Heart hammering_

Even though they had been trapped inside a building, they should have been able to defeat the three criminals, except Luke didn't have room to punch, Ava didn't have room to slice, Peter didn't have room to shoot webs, and Sam didn't have room to do... much of anything, really, since Vulture had backed him into a corner. 

_Breathing accelerated_

The only one who could use his powers was Danny, and he couldn't focus- he was too distressed about no one else being able to fight. But, being  ~~Team Nova~~  (so apparently that's been vetoed), they were just getting the upper hand, they were almost outside, and out of the corner of his eye-

_Peter_

Sam could barely see it happen-

_Was_

It was almost too fast-

_Hurt._

Peter was hurt. He was down, and Danny and Ava and Luke were too far away, and Sam wasn't sure he could get to him before Omega Red did, but he was gonna try, because Peter was hurt and Sam wasn't seeing red, not literally- but he was seeing blue. When his emotions spiked, it affected the powers of his helmet, and suddenly- blue. Before he could stop himself, he was at Peter, and Omega Red was unconscious, as was Vulture, and Killer Shrike, and the other three fifths of his team were staring at him but he didn't notice because- "Webhead's hurt! Call Fury! Now!" Luke contacted the helicarrier and Fury was directing the crew to them, but they couldn't get there fast enough, because Sam couldn't tell how bad the injury was and maybe Peter was falling into a coma or d- He didn't want to think about it. Sam didn't realize he was cradling Peter's body until Ava put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump, and telling him to get up and help her carry him to the helicarrier, "or, actually, Luke, you carry Peter, you're stronger." But Sam waved them both off. "I'll carry him. He's not much more than my helmet." Which wasn't too much of an exaggeration and should Peter be eating more? Is he healthy? Why was Sam asking himself these questions while Peter was unconscious?

_Peter_

Sam didn't even notice how fast he got to the infirmary, since he was too focused on not bumping the webhead into a doorway or a pole and making the injury worse.

_Was_

Quickly (but not quickly enough) there were doctors surrounding Peter and Sam finally noticed how tired he was; he slumped down on a chair and watched the doctors check Peter's vitals and are heartbeats really that slow? That seems too slow, is Peter dying? Is Peter's heartbeat slowing down, or is that Sam's imagin- _why was his heartbeat stopped Peter was flatlining Sam was freaking out Peter wasn't dead no no no_

_Hurt._

No, they just took off the heart monitor for a moment, Peter was still alive, Sam could relax. But he didn't. He continued sitting on the edge of the shiny plastic chair, and tried not to look at Peter so much.

_Peter_

Why would you ever paint a room solid white? Isn't that blinding? Sam knows he wouldn't want to see that if he woke up in here, and he has before, so he  _knows_ , and who designed hospitals, anyway? Hospitals smelled like eucalyptus and fake cherry flavor, they didn't look nice, and they felt so gross, like there was a sickness but it was cleaned up with a really powerful solution that's toxic and probably poisonous to touch and Sam doesn't like hospitals, they felt fake and bad things happened there. 

_Was_

Sam couldn't even think about how Peter would have to explain this to the kids at school and Aunt May- oh God, Aunt  _May_ , what would she even think? What would Aunt May even do? And Sam was thinking about Peter again, wasn't he.

_Hurt._

Usually Sam would just brush it off, wouldn't worry too much, he just took a hit; he'd be fine but sore in the morning. But Peter was part of his team, and it was more personal now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ava was worried. The way Sam had lashed out at the supervillains had scared her. She hadn't known Sam could even do that, and it made her wonder if he had his powers completely under control. Of course, she hadn't seen it happen before- but what had caused it today? Peter had been hurt before, they were superheroes, that happened, but Sam had never freaked out like that before. And now he was watching Peter like if he took his eyes away, Peter would drop dead within seconds. 

"Hey, Sam?" Ava approached the tired boy cautiously. He didn't even look up.

"Yeah?" As she got closer, Ava noticed bags under his eyes. He had been watching Peter for several hours by now, and even though he was an independent teen that didn't need anyone or anything, it was already four in the morning  ~~and that was way past his bedtime~~. 

"Don't you want to-" Ava was cut off as Sam glared at her. "If this is about going to sleep because it's late, I'm not tired. Like I told Fury, Luke, and Danny." 

 "Okay, well... will you tell me what happened back there? When you went all... I guess you could say supernova." Another death glare.

"If you start saying I went supernova, I will personally cut out your tongue." Even though she was worried about him, she had to suppress a giggle and file that away for further ridicule.  

"It happens sometimes. I get angry, or scared, and my helmet reacts to it. It's nothing new. It's not a big deal." Seeing her doubtful look, Sam rolled his eyes at Ava and sighed. "I have it under control. There's nothing to worry about." 

Ava still didn't completely believe him, but she could tell Sam didn't want to talk about it, so she switched back to her earlier topic as she got up to leave. "You probably should try getting some rest. It's not like the webhead will die because you took a cat nap. And you haven't slept since like five yesterday morning. I'm just saying you're no help to anyone when you're about to drop." She left him to contemplate her words.

 

A few hours later, Ava had to stifle a giggle as she poked her head around the hospital room doorway. Sam had scooted his plastic chair up to the cot Peter was lying on and his head was resting on Peter's chest, fast asleep. She had almost successfully covered her smirk when Sam shifted and she had to duck outside, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. She only went back to take a picture and text it to Luke.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Aunt May asked worriedly. Peter's lip quirked up in a half smile. He was leaning on the door frame, waving goodbye to his aunt, who was on her way out the door to go hiking in the Himalayas. 

"Aunt May, I'll be fine. I've got Sam. He's already been fussing over me more than you and Ava combined." Peter's words floated into the house to the living room couch, where Sam scowled. He wasn't fussing! He was... he didn't have a word for what he was doing yet, but it wasn't fussing. Sam did not fuss, he just made sure Peter didn't hurt himself more.  ~~He might have been hovering a bit.~~  

Peter had gotten bruised pretty badly by Omega Red. The villain was tied up in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, but he had gotten away with breaking Peter's right arm and left leg, and lots of minor cuts and bruises that had already healed, due to his accelerated healing. Sam had had plenty of time to think while waiting for Peter to wake up, so when Aunt May saw him and exclaimed loudly for an explanation, Peter only stuttered for a second when Sam swooped in and saved him with a white lie about daring Peter to try a friend's dune buggy and sorry for not calling earlier but he was just so worried about Peter that it completely slipped his mind. 

Aunt May totally believed him and his angelic face.

Now, Aunt May was leaving for the week, Peter had two days until he had to go to school, and Sam was fussing- no! Sam wasn't fussing over Peter! He was keeping Peter from burning down the house and further damaging himself. 

 "Sit down. You have a broken leg. Just because you can heal ridiculously fast doesn't mean you don't need rest. Do you want a blanket? Are you hungry?" Peter couldn't keep from laughing because Sam was totally fussing even if he didn't admit it. 

"You're hovering."

"I'm not hovering!" Sam started to pout unintentionally, making Peter laugh more. "I'm  _not_ hovering!"

"Sure, whatever you say, Buckethead."

"Shut up. Are you hungry or what?" Peter nodded and Sam made his way to the kitchen.

"Do you want to order in? Or I could heat up a pizza, or I could cook, or I think there's mac 'n' cheese in the-." He glanced through the doorway into the kitchen and was met with Peter's excited eyes. 

"Will you cook? Please? Pleaaase?" Peter was begging and Sam could swear he was about to start drooling.

"But, Peter, that's so much  _work._ " Sam didn't mind cooking (actually, he loved it) but Peter looked  ~~cute~~  funny when he begged and Sam liked watching him. (That sounded really creepy, even to Sam, and he said it.)

"Pretty please? Your cooking is like God's molten gold tears in solid form." Peter was completely deadpan and Sam couldn't help but  ~~giggle~~  chuckle.

"Aw, is it really that good?" he replied in a joking tone, but got a serious answer.

"Yes. Your cooking is like heaven touched my taste buds.  _Please?"_ Again, Sam  ~~giggled~~ chuckled.

"Alright, I'll cook. I wanted to anyway." Peter started celebrating without hesitation, doing a weird little victory dance. Sam couldn't see him as he pulled out the panini press, but he could tell Peter was doing it, so he called over his shoulder with a smile, "Sit down, you have a broken leg!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, Sam was trying not to kick Peter's ass in video games. It wasn't Sam's fault Peter broke his arm, but because Sam felt like he should have been keeping an eye out for Peter, he felt it was his responsibility to make sure that his broken-arm experience was the best broken-arm experience anyone had ever experienced. (But it was so easy to beat a one-handed gamer!) As they played late into the night, they both grew gradually more and more tired, until Sam fell asleep with his head resting on Peter's lap, and then Peter fell asleep with his broken arm around a pillow and his unimpaired arm around Sam's shoulders. And when they both woke up, lying on the same couch, neither of them regretted cuddling in the night, and neither could understand why, but neither really cared, and both shrugged and went back to the warmth of the other. 

(Until Ava came in and took more pictures of them and they woke up to her shutter sound.)

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> GROSS I hate my old writing (but I don't want to delete this).  
> P.S. Please remember that I love positive/negative feedback as long as you send it to me nicely, so... feedback? Opinions? Mistakes I made? Things you liked, things you would have changed (about my writing or the plot)? Anything?


End file.
